love and heartbreak
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: When Paula leaves only a note for Luke saying she gone away from New York he have to find her elsewhere Paula is enjoying been back at All Saints and catching up with her old friends
1. Chapter 1

Paula Pov

I got out of the taxi with my suitcase and was walking towards the ambos bay at All Saints I was alone and after the fight I had with Luke I knew I needed to clear my head and come back to All Saints but I didn't tell Luke that I was leaving I just left him a note saying I was going away for a few days. When I got closer to the ambos bay I could see Scott cleaning the truck with a female I didn't recognize in the distance so I walked closer. Paula Scott said as he saw me and come over Hey Scott I said as he wrapped his arms around me and into a hug and I let go of my suitcases and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. We stopped hugging I had no idea you were coming back Scott said to me yeah well it not the same and I need to be here and away from Luke right now you guys had a blue Scott said yeah I replied as the female spoke Scott hurry up and come and help me she said walking towards us Cate this is Paula she used to work here she left 6 months ago and moved to New York well it nice to meet you Cate I said, yeah you too she responded can I ask why you come back she asked, because I think I made a mistake in moving there Paula said. Well let go to the ED and see who else we can reunite you with Scott said ok I responded can I tag along Cate asked yeah of course you can I responded.

Scott Pov

Paula was telling Cate and I about New York we arrived at the doors of the ED we walked in and went to the nurses station Paula was standing behind me so she couldn't be seen. What brings you too here Nelson asked Cate and I well we found someone who would like to say hello I said well who is it Von asked curious as Paula stepped out from behind me.

Paula Pov

Hey guys I said as first I hugged Nelson and we said that it was good to see each other before I hugged Charlotte, Von, Terri, Jack and Jessica before Vincent walked over and spotted me so I gave him a massive hug it good to see you Paula he said I missed you Vincent well I missed all of you I said before we had a group hug. I surprised I haven't seen you know who yet he in a meeting with someone Charlotte said. We all just about done for the day so let get out of here Nelson said, Cougers I asked yeah everyone replied. Text Luke and let him know Terri said I looked at Scott straight away. He isn't here Scott said Paula just needs some space away from him right now he added. Terri, Von, Jack, Charlotte, Cate and Jessica walked ahead as I wrapped one arm around Scott back and one Vincent I missed you both I said yeah that goes both ways Vincent said as we caught up with the others and walked to the carpark. We got in two different cars and were now heading to Cougers


	2. Chapter 2

Paula Pov

I was sitting next to Scott and Charlotte at Cougers we were all there talking about the time we had and the major event on ward 17 we also had to fill Cate in then all such as both Scott and mine first day, finding out Mitch had a brain tumor, Terri and Mitch finally getting together, the stuff that happened with Ben and I. Remembering these times made me want to stay even more so I decided I was you know what I'm staying here in Sydney and working at All Saints I said well it would be good to have you back Scott replied yeah it haven't been the same Charlotte added so where Max Vincent asked In New York with Luke he took Max to the park so I jumped on a plane I said as Terri phone rang Paula it Luke she said please whatever you do don't tell him I'm here I just need time I asked don't worry I wont Terri said as she answered the phone and put it on speaker Hey Luke Terri had said hey Terri I was wondering if you heard from Paula in the last few days I just got home from a 48 hour shift of work to discover she was gone he added as I looked at Scott and he grabbed my hand No I haven't Luke but if I do I will let you know Terri said Ok thanks Terri tell then I say hi I bye Terri Luke had said to her as Terri hang up and so did Luke. Thanks Terri I said don't mention it she replied. I thought you guys were head and heals in love Jack said we were I responded things change I added as I rested my head on Scott shoulder. We had five more drinks then decided to call it quits that was enough for one night. Wanna a ride Paula Nelson asked do you have a place to stay Scott added yes a ride sounds good I said and no I don't have a place to stay I said all in one go well stay with us Scott said you know what sure sounds good I said who living with you these days I added Jack, Jessica and Dan Scott said Who Dan I asked he a nurse from the hosptail but he the day off Nelson said. We all walked out of Cougers and Nelson, Jack, Jessica, Scott and I got in one car while Charlotte, Vincent, Von and Terri went in the other.


End file.
